


Outrage

by missjay1988



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjay1988/pseuds/missjay1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of Lucius…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outrage

“Outrage.”  
  
Carson looked up from his book and glanced at John, who was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, facing him as he lay on the bed. "What?"

"Outrage, that's what I should feel. But I don't." John looked puzzled by this.  
  
"Why should you feel outrage? Wait, what did Rodney do now?"

John stared at his lover in disbelief. "It wasn't just Rodney. No one believed me when I said Lucius was trouble. No, everyone thought I was the one who was nuts." John growled low in his chest.

Carson rolled his eyes. "John, everyone believed you." John glared at him. "Well okay, everyone believed you until we were drugged, but still..."

John was pouting at this point and Carson bit back a grin. 

"Have I thanked you for saving us yet, love?" John's head snapped up. When he saw Carson fighting back the grin, he smirked back at his lover. "No, I don't believe you did."

John slowly walked to his partner and lowered his body to Carson's.

Carson's breathing quickened as his saw the lust and love in John's eyes. "Aren't you jumping to conclusions? I was going to offer to bring you breakfast in the morning."

His low groan vibrated down John's spine as John lowered his head and nipped at the pulse-point in Carson's neck. Carson had a feeling he wouldn’t be returning to his novel any time soon.

John ran a hand through Carson's hair as he stared down at him. He smirked. "You can do that, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of moving my stories over from my livejournal.
> 
> My writing style has changed (for the better, I think) since these were written. Hopefully.
> 
> Originally posted 08 April 2007.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
